Kerrigan's Potion
by taka0101
Summary: Kerrigan is bored. So, she fixes it. Adult Scenes! Chapter 8 is up. Chapter 9 will be uploaded in the near future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

MS

Ch. 1.

Kerrigan was bored.

Very bored.

She was so bored that she even tried to take up "Crime & Punishment" before realizing that she needed a life. Her hive colonies were flourishing in Char and there was no caretaking for her to do; the overlords were handling it. Although Aiur was retaken by the Protoss, Kerrigan was content to let them have it if they didn't keep bugging her. Raynor' Raiders were off somewhere probably another bounty mission of some sort.

There was no one or nothing to _play_ with. Sure, killing Dominion people were fun, but it got mundane once she realized that the Dominion army never came on time, and never with big enough reinforcements.

Lounging around in her hive, she fumed over her recent idleness. 'This is NOT how people are supposed to treat the Queen of Blades,' she thought, 'I've already terrorized four colonies for the past month and the Dominion didn't place a decent sized army.' Spotting a drone scurrying nearby, she kicked it and sent it flying to the hive wall, exploding in a bloody mess.

Sadly, it didn't amuse her one bit.

She sat on a creep tumor and thought for a while. Suddenly, inspiration hit her.

"That's it!" she cried. "I know just the thing." Quickly, she sent orders to the overlords who quickly relayed the messages to nearby drones. The drones gathered the ingredients she had requested. When they brought it to her, she called for a queen to assist her in making the potion. In a small pit, she mixed terrazine gas, queen venom, an essence of the nerve parasite of an infestor, and some of her blood from her arm that was cut by an Ultralisk due to the hard skin.

Finally, she needed to add two of the most important, and, she thought, hard to get ingredients. First, she poured some wine she found while raiding a colony into the mixture.

Second, she looked down at her body. This was going to be hard. She didn't do this for a long time. Hell, she didn't know if she actually did it again. After a thought, she broke off one of her wingtips and held it nearby. She also took one of the bottles of wine a gulped it down. Heat bloomed in her midsection and her breath quickened. Not only her fingertips, but her everywhere tingled.

She lay down on the ground and closed her eyes. Slowly, very slowly, she started to move her hands across her breasts and around her body. Her breath caught. She didn't remember it feeling this good.

Emboldened, she lowered her hands to her vagina and started to lightly trace the outer walls of her vagina. Instinctively, she bucked her hips. She wanted more. It was so new, yet so familiar and altogether so intense. With an incredible amount of willpower, she restrained herself from going wild, and continued to pleasure herself slowly, almost torturously.

Her hands ventured tentatively deeper and deeper into her folds until they reached her clit. She hesitated – then boldly grabbed her sensitive nub between her fingers and tweaked it. She screamed in pain and pleasure and she felt as if she was in fire. She couldn't stop, she couldn't hold back. Not now, not ever

.

Quickly, she reached out and grabbed the tip of her wing she had broken off. Sensually, she rubbed the bony length along her dripping sex. Then, she placed the tip in front of the entrance of her pussy. Slowly, she pushed in until it was completely inside her.

She moaned. It had been such a long time since she felt this. She needed this more than she ever thought she would. Well, better late than never. She started to pump her wingtip in and out, slowly and first, but then urgently craving for more and more. One hand broke off from the ministrations and grabbed her now heaving breasts. Her hips bucked against the rhythm, and she drooled with her lips parted in continuous, silent gasps. All of her thoughts were jangled, the only thing that mattered was the intense pleasure that she felt with all of her body. She continued thrusting the wingtip into as if _she _was determined fuck the brains of her crude sex toy.

A few minutes later, the heat that had been building up now threatened to erupt. Quickly, she positioned herself over the pit and kept masturbating furiously. Her movements grew bigger and bigger, wilder and wilder until she suddenly stiffened and arched her back. She felt as if she had been struck by lightning. Everything turned white. Her legs trembled. In fact some of her minions nearby exploded as her psychological powers reacted to the colossal orgasm. Finally, from the deep folds of her pleasure, sprays of sprays of cum burst out and dripped into the pit.

She collapsed and shuddered. Oh god, it was so amazing. Why didn't she do this before? Then she smiled. She leaned into the pit and sniffed at the reddish liquid mixture. She dipped her finger into it and sucked at the potion she had created.

The effects were immediate.

Instantly, she felt her breasts swell again and her slit dripped wetness onto the floor. She smiled. That was just a single drop, too. The aphrodisiac was perfect.

Now, who to use it on… She thought for a while at that notion. Then, suddenly, a lazy smile appeared on her face. Oh, she knew who. All she needed now was the right time.

**Author's Notes**

**Obviously a lot has changed. First, Kerrigan is living in Char. This is before the Raiders took on the zerg planet. Also, the Protoss took back Aiur. Raiders are doing missions but they don't have the artifact. I know it's short. It's the first one, duh. Just kidding, there's more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drifting over the home planet of the Protoss inside an overlord, she directed half of the small army she had brought consisting of mutalisks, brood lords, and various others in overlords to attack a small fringe of the cities. Their goal was not victory, only to buy enough time for her and the rest to land unnoticed.

They flew away, and moments later, the overlord alerted Kerrigan that the forces have engaged the Protoss. Quickly, she directed the rest of the army to land on the unpopulated part of Aiur.

Once they landed, she set the drones to work and one of them morphed into a hatchery. They wouldn't evolve, only a small base for her _excursion _and they would be back Char. If they wanted to evade detection, a hive would not be ideal.

Once her base was settled, she walked out and breathed in the Aiur air. 'Aiur, she mused, the homeworld of the Protoss.' There were practically no signs that Zerg had once ruled this planet. She was impressed. But she would quickly change that. She would see how the oh-so-noble Protoss who had sex only to reproduce what it was like to actually _enjoy _sex. She grinned. This would be much more interesting than Terrans.

The changelings she had sent to scout returned. They told her that the annual holidays were just beginning. The holidays were in celebration of the Protoss's retake of Aiur from Zerg. The Protoss Council was also having a vacation for a few days. Interestingly, Executor Selendis was residing nearby. After they had shriveled and died, Kerrigan snorted. If she had set her mind on it, then that holiday wouldn't be here right now, much less the Protoss. Still, it provided her the ideal timing for her to start this crazy antic she had thought of. 'All right, let's see how that stuck-up bitch likes it.'

Her operation started at night. An infestor and some roaches accompanied her to the nearby Protoss city. When they neared the guard forces along the city, the roaches popped up to distract the forces. Since the stationed photon cannons were also busy, they evaded detection. As there were some straggling wild zerg still remaining on Aiur, the protoss did not take this attack too suspicious and did not chase the after the roaches when they burrowed and headed back to their hidden base.

Meanwhile Kerrigan successfully entered the city. Still burrowed, she sensed her way to Selendis's residence by reaching out to the specific psionic waves that the Protoss constantly emitted. Soon after, she found it. There, the infestor broke off and stationed itself at the back of the house, awaiting further orders. Kerrigan herself burst back into the surface and walked into the house.

Silently, she entered a seemingly private room, and lo, behold- found Selendis sleeping. Of course, Protoss sleep in a very different manner than Terrans. Remaining in an upright sitting position, one might think that they were doing yoga or meditating. True, it _is _like meditating, but only a very, very deep meditation.

Kerrigan stood in the doorway, arms crossed, and waited for her to wake up. It would be impossible not to, for _her _psionic presence was strikingly different from other Protoss as in both type and strength. It would be like trying luxuriating in a hot bath when the water suddenly turns freezing cold.

Soon enough, Selendis started to stir and a there was a disturbance in her psionic output. Kerrigan grinned. Anytime now. Suddenly, Selendis's eyelids flew open, and her glowing blue eyes flared for a moment before focusing and immediately widening at the sight of the Queen of Blades.

"Kerrigan" she cried in alarm. But before she could say or do anything further, a tentacle from the Infestor flew through an open window and struck her in the back. Her eyes lost focus and she grew silent, bent under the control of neural parasite. She simply sat, looking blankly ahead. Kerrigan now fully smiled. This was gonna be a helluva night.

Selendis's POV

Selendis was sleeping soundly. It had been a taxing day. She needed to attend several parties celebrating the liberation of Auir, and had to give several long speeches. After she came home, she immediately went to bed.

She was still sleeping when suddenly she sensed a strong disturbance in her steady flow of conscience. Frowning, she tried to block it out, but it only sprang up again. Something big was out there. Something hostile. Something…..zerg.

She opened her eyes. There was a woman in front of her, leaning on the entryway. She was covered in purple and brown, and glowing yellow eyes. From her back sprouted a pair of huge bony wings. Definitely NOT Protoss. No, it was the Queen of Blades.

"Kerrigan!" she cried out. She had to do something, grab a weapon, alert others, do _something_. But before she could so much as flinch, something struck her in her back. She tried to react and roll over, but she couldn't. She stayed in the same seated posture. Surprised, she tried to move her arm. Nothing happened. It was only then did she notice a sudden lack of her strength and a slight haze to her vision.

Then it struck her. It was the infestor's neural parasite. She had seen many a valiant warrior and machine losing their free will under the control of the parasite. No matter how much she watched, she couldn't grasp how they felt or how sad she felt every time they had no choice but to silence the infected victim. Now, she was she got hit like a fucking lightning bolt from a clear sky. She still saw through her own eyes and retained conscious, but her body moved by its, or rather, the infestor's accord. All she could do was simple be inside her, as she was locked inside a prison without any control over her body.

At first she couldn't do nothing but scream and tremble mentally at the thought of what the infestor would force her to do. But she, no, her body remained motionless, looking at the infamous queen only a few feet away. Slowly, she stopped and braced herself for whatever was to come. Should Kerrigan take her kidnap her or just kill her outright. Whatever she did to her, she would bear it with pride and dignity like any other Protoss would. Releasing a last sigh of resignation, she waited for whatever was to come

**Author's Notes**

**Obviously, this chapter doesn't have any scenes. Don't worry, you'll get some more over the next chapter or two ;-).**

**Influence the outcome of this story! Apart from Selendis, who do you want Kerrigan to dose with the aphrodisiac? Write reviews or messages to choose or suggest plot lines. This story is still just at the starting point. I think… thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For a few minutes, the Queen did nothing but watch her. Then she started to smile. Selendis's surprise and terror resurfaced. It wasn't a mean smile or a triumphant sneer. It was more like…. a hungry smile. A predatory smile. And she was the prey. Selendis gulped and actually willed for Kerrigan to do whatever the hell she was going to do with her.

As if she heard her, Kerrigan started to walk toward her in a slow, leisurely gait with hungry expression still on her face. She gulped, even though her throat actually didn't move. The Queen of Blades came closer and closer until her face was only a few inches away from Selendis's. She tried to lean away, but it seemed as if her face was had an iron cast around it. Nervously, she waited.

Then, Kerrigan kissed her.

Of course, since Protoss have no apparent mouths, so it's a bit of a question as in how to do it, but Kerrigan just instinctively went for the face, below the eyes, because that's where mouths usually are, right? Kerrigan kept her eyes on the still Protoss and slowly leaned in to place her lips on the "mouth" of Selendis. She just lightly kissed at first, but then opened her mouth and started tongue her, if only one sided. She bit softly at places, and licked every inch of the Protoss's skin. She kissed with a hunger and passion that bespoke her need and urgency.

To Selendis, however, it was horrifying than even the gruesome of battles with this woman. First, she didn't know what the hell she was doing, but then recounted a time when a medic and marine of Raynor's Raiders were doing the same thing in the aftermath of a battle. Later, they shed their clothes and fornicate. Later, they were shouted at by Matt Horner, who accidently stumbled onto the scene turned red.

To the Protoss, this was interesting and slightly disdainful, for they only did it for reproduction. Sexual intercourse for the purpose of _enjoying _it would be unseemly and was regarded as a serious taboo in the Protoss society.

Now, not only was a woman performing foreplay of said acts on her, she was an infested queen. Selendis reeled in shock at the very act. This was outrageous. This was disgusting. This was an absolute disgrace. This was… warm. Although slight, Selendis detected slight warmth emanating from where Kerrigan was trying to suck her face off. Not only from there but from other places, in fact all of her body was getting warm. This released a torrent of feeling inside her. Confusion, on why was she feeling like this. Terror, on what other bodily acts the Queen might do with her. Nervousness, on the same thing. And finally, anger, at the whole thing. Such was her anger that her arms shook despite the parasite's control. Before it could wrest the control away, Selendis took over her body enough to slap Kerrigan with all of her might.

Kerrigan, caught by surprise, had her head smacked sideways along with a hard sting on her cheek. That's why you should think a bit more before messing with a Protoss than messing with Terran. That packed a bigger punch than a full swing of a fully armed marine.

'Bitch likes it rough. Well, she asked for it', Kerrigan thought. She turned back to the once again immobile Protoss who's flashing eyes and slightly trembling body were the only sign of her fury. She smiled again, but this time it was a dangerous smile. The one she wore before she and her zerg forces would lay waste to ranks of Terran and Protoss alike. Now, it was all concentrated intently on this one protoss.

Whatever anger Selendis had disappeared when she saw Kerrigan's feral smile. 'Had I overreacted? What if I made her angrier than before?' Selendis worried. She saw Kerrigans' rage firsthand. But she wasn't ready to face it all by herself. Not like this. Then, she smiled a little, ' At least the slap felt good.'

"You're gonna pay for that… the rough way." Kerrigan warned with a growl.

Immediately, Selendis felt her body lie down to a slightly spread eagled position. Seeing no way out of this, she had no choice but to go through the ordeal. On the brink of tears, she saw the Queen move to straddle her. 'Khala forgive me,' she thought, and a single tear escaped her, out of her eyes.

Kerrigan, noticing the tear, only snapped "Well, you shouldn't have done that in the first place!" but still felt a slight twinge of guilt. Even the Queen of Blades have feelings. She tried a change of tactics.

Selendis's arms were raised up to stroke the scaly body of the Queen, but it wasn't fluid or eager as it moved up and down, such was her sorrow. After a few minutes of this, Kerrigan finally rolled her eyes and sighed. She leaned down again to Selendis's face. But this time, it wasn't etched with hate or hunger. In contrast, it looked sympathetic, almost caring. It caught Selendis's attention despite her sadness.

"Selendis, I know how you feel," Said Kerrigan, "it feels like the end of the world isn't it? Well, I know it, too. You didn't have to be infested. You didn't have to face people who you once called friends now running away from you or shooting you. It feels lonely. It feels like the end of the world."

She paused to stroke Selendis's cheek. "But you don't know all of it. As the Queen of Blades, I had more power, choices that I never knew existed, and freedom. And I enjoyed it. A lot.

All you need is a slight nudge. How could you know love or want, when you're adhered to the strict social code of the ever high Protoss? Break from these chains. Intimacy isn't bad. Let me show you something you've never experienced or enjoyed; a new, free world!" she exclaimed while breathing heavily. Then, softly, "Let me show you."

Selendis was listening to this with disbelief and then amazement. She never knew her this way. Then, a new feeling took her. Curiosity. Discipline and Conformity rose to confront it and rein it back. The two feelings wrestled in her mind. Then suddenly she felt cool air in… unexpected places. She saw broken pieces of armor and her robe on the ground. She panicked. She was naked. She hardly saw the whole of her bare body for countless years. Her eyes trailed down her breasts, her smooth stomach, and down to her long legs. Then they focused on Kerrigan, who was licking her lips. She braced herself. However, instead of going for her mouth, Kerrigan descended this time on her neck.

**Author's notes**

**The length increased a bit because I had to show the mental implications and all that. If they were a willing couple, it would have been shorter. Sorry 'bout that. Heh. This thing is harder than it looks. Now I know the difficulties for people who have written stories of greater quality. *clap clap clap* Seriously, it's hard.**

**Suggestions for a better story, flames, plot lines, compliments (please?) are welcomed. Thanks. Chapter 4 is on the works.**

**Question: Zerg (not just the Queen of Blades!) and Terran, Zerg and Protoss, or Terran and Protoss? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kerrigan planted little kisses on Selendis's neck without direction. Selendis first felt jumpy but eventually relaxed under the continual feeling of lips running over her skin. Kerrigan, sensing this, moved her kisses down to the chest and finally to gentle slope of her breasts, all the while her hands gently explored the body.

Selendis tensed when Kerrigan kisses trailed down to her chest, expecting a rough onslaught of mouth and hands. It never came. Instead Kerrigan continued her small kisses. She was determined to give Selendis what she missed out for centuries; she wasn't going to lose that chance by hurting her.

Still, it was time to take it up a notch. She started toying Selendis's nipples. Her tongue danced over them. It slithered from one to the other, and it never left the sensitive skin. It circled over the areolas and her mouth occasionally descended to cover it, sucking it, tonguing it, fondling it; doing everything to bring out Selendis's true nature.

As Selendis received these ministrations, she was experiencing drastic changes both physically and mentally. Her breathing grew labored and to her mortification, her nipple seemed to hardening under Kerrigan's relentless licking. Most of all, the HEAT. She felt it all over her body and most intensely from her breasts and pussy. It never cooled off, the more Kerrigan fondled with her breasts, the more her body seemed to be reacting. She would never be able to act normally around other Protoss, not with this shameful event. Yet, the heat attracted her. She had never felt anything like this, not even in the battlefield. She bet that the drug called "Sundrop" used by the Tel'darim came even close to this experience. This was new, Curiosity had won the battle.

She moaned when Kerrigan suddenly pinched her nipples and twisted them, bringing both pain and pleasure. Instinctively, she thrust out her chest into Kerrigan's mouth while wrapping her arms around her to encourage her. Kerrigan smiled. This was going faster than planned. Time for the next move. One hand left her hand and snaked her over the taut stomach and under to the firm ass. The hand grabbed one cheek and pinched it before slapping it and eliciting another moan from Selendis.

Now Kerrigan left the breasts, and reached down to the slender legs. Selendis's breath caught. This woman who killed countless numbers of her kin, terrorized everywhere she went, and infamously known for her cruelness and violence was pleasuring her. Now she was going to reach and touch her most intimate part of the body. Was she ready for it? Well, it was not like she could stop it. Actually, she was a little glad that she had no choice then felt shocked. She definitely was changing. However, all coherent thought was cut short when Kerrigan started to spread her legs apart.

One look told Kerrigan that although Selendis would never admit it, she was turned on. Her bosom was heaving for breath and her nipples were hard and perked up from all the attention. Her body was covered with sweat and even though she had a defiant expression, her body and face was tinged with a slight pink. She was hooked.

Kerrigan reached in and slightly traced her finger between Seledis's legs and raised it for her to see. It was shiny with her wetness. Selendis gasped. Kerrigan, on the other hand, licked her finger and smiled.

"My, aren't we getting excited?" she teased.

"You aren't getting away with this." Selendis growled.

Kerrigan's smile only grew wider. "Why should I," she replied. Selendis stuttered, but before she could come back with something, Kerrigan leaned close and whispered "when I'm enjoying it?"

With a wicked gleam in her eye Kerrigan started rubbing left hand up and down the dripping sex. Selendis's shivered and her body flushed into a deeper shad of pink. The Queen found the clit and started to circle the sensitive nub. Now Selendis was shaking. Pinching it, Kerrigan took her right hand and slowly inserted a finger into the tight virgin walls.

Selendis felt pain at this invasion and moaned slightly. Her vision blurred. Kerrigan slowly started to push the finger in and out and repeated the thrusts until Selendis started to feel a new, more intense pleasure between her legs. Her body started to buck slightly to meet Kerrigan's hand, offering more and more with each time. In turn, Kerrigan added a second digit, then a third while savagely tweaking her clit. Before Selendis could approach her orgasm, however, she slowed down and removed her fingers leaving her frustrated and hungry for more.

"Don't worry, there's plenty more of where that came from." Kerrigan said. She hoisted Selendis up with ease and pinned her against the wall while she kneeled down and opened her mouth

Selendis shuddered and placed her hands firmly atop the zerg queen's head. The finger-fuck hadn't prepared her in the least for was happening to her right now. Kerrigan spread the thick, swollen lips apart and reached out with her tongue. Now, Selendis was panting and dug her hands into the Queen's head. Kerrigan wrapped Selendis's legs around her, stretched her tongue, and inserted it as far as it would go. Selendis's pants now turned into moans and the pressure between her thighs was incredible. Thanks to the mutations, Kerrigan's tongue could stretch several times the size of a human one, and she took it to her full advantage. It ventured deep into the hot folds and rubbed against her G-Spot. Adding her fingers to the mix, she furiously worked the Executor in a double penetration. The heat behind her sex grew and grew until she could hold it no more. She had to release the heat. She had never done it before. It alarmed her.

"What is happening to me?" she shouted at the Queen. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. However, the Queen's only response was to quicken her pace.

Suddenly Selendis arched her back, she screamed, and arcs of psionic energy jumped around her. She saw white and her body seemed to explode with pleasure. She came fully for the first time, and poor Kerrigan was having a hard time drinking in the tumultuous flood of juices that came gushing out from the innermost depths of the female Protoss.

Waves and waves of orgasms coursed through her until she bucked for one final time and slid to the floor unconscious. Kerrigan stood up. That had been one hell of an orgasm. Even she didn't come this much when she jerked off. She knew Selendis had embraced the new nature of herself. When the infestor tentacle had relinquished its control before she had licked her, she hadn't even noticed. Not that it would change much, she thought with a smirk.

She opened the vial she had been hiding, and poured the contents over the prone figure. The protoss's technique on photosynthesis would work well with the potion. This would be the extra nudge Selendis would need to start advancing on other Protoss. The next time she visited her, the Protoss should return the favor.

Taking the empty vial, she left the building and went back to her small base just as the sun was rising. Before entering her hatchery, she turned around and took a deep breath. It smelled like something new, like change. Selendis's scent was just as tantalizing now as it was before.

**Afterthoughts**

**Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!**

**This was my first time writing out any kind of actual adult fiction. After laboring over it for more than two hours, I finished it. The first time, I thought it sucked. A lot. So this is the result of countless fixing. The next chapter will be divided into two plotlines. Selendis and Kerrigan. Stay tuned and do I need to mention R&R? I don't, right?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Floating above the Ulnar, Kerrigan looked down on the dark surface of the planet within her Overlord (if that's possible). So this is where Zeratul is. She grinned. It's been such a long time since she saw him. She took a sniff of her sac, and sighed. Zeratul has been working too hard for too long. He deserved a rest. He needed a rest. She would see to it that he gets it. With her signal, the overlord drifted down followed by a dozen others.

"But are they here to save or destroy?"

Zeratul lifted his warp blade and studied the hieroglyphic images intently. They had to mean something, like an impending doom or an ultimatum. But what? He thought for a moment. Maybe the preservers in Zhakul could tell him if he asked nicely enough. He turned around to search out the next prophecy when suddenly when he sensed a slight disturbance around him. Eyes narrowed, he advanced slowly into the dark abyss filled with jagged rocks and swirling fog.

He was just about to turn around a huge boulder when he found himself face to face with a hydralisk. He took an involuntary step back and the beast blinked. Recovering first, he quickly sliced off its jaw. Out of the corner of his eye he saw more appear and roar at him. Dashing at another, he jumped before it could swipe him and landed on its head. Decapitating it, he jumped across to the next one and did the same. He landed in front of the last one and sliced a spike off its arm, grabbed it, and impaled the hydralisk's head.

Breathing hard, he looked around. Who could it be? Were there still Zerg here? In this sacred- then he sensed her. He could recognize that powerful psionic radiance anywhere. Her laugh echoed in the huge chasm.

I knew you'd find your way here," she said, "eventually." Her sinister yellow eyes gleamed and her wings spread out slightly, but the effects were profound. There she was, the Queen of Blades in all of fear and glory.

Zeratul took a step back. His worst case scenario suddenly looked like the best one. "Your very presence defiles this place, Kerrigan."

"Do you hear them, Zeratul? The scream from the stars? The galaxy will burn with their coming!" Her eyes glowed even brighter. She seemed to enjoy the fact that she was in control of the situation

"Perhaps." Suddenly smoke issued behind Zeratul and enveloped him, concealing him from sight. When it dissipated, he was gone. Kerrigan looked around. He was nowhere to be seen.

"But you won't live to see it!" he jumped out from a stalactite and lunged at Kerrigan, warp blade drawn. However, before he could reach her, Kerrigan unleashed a psionic blast that stopped Zeratul in midair and he floated helplessly.

"Please, our petty conflicts mean nothing now. A storm is coming that cannot be stopped! Fitting we should face oblivion together." She mused.

"Never!" Zeratul reignited his warp blade and with an effort broke free from the psionic blast and cut off her left wing before leaping away to safety. He tried to blink away, but suddenly a spine embedded itself in his left armguard. He looked around and found more zerg forces crawling out from nearby rocks or unburrowing. In the distance, he heard Kerrigan's laughter again. He cursed and slowly stood up. He wouldn't' die without a fight. He would die in glorious battle, like any honorable Protoss would!

"You'll never stop me. I'll take you all on!"

With a cry, he ran towards the creatures and hacked at any zergling scampering towards him. He jumped, hacked a hydralisk into two and decapitated an Ultralisk and landed on a burrowed roach, blade down. He tried to run, but before he could, a dozen spines came flying at him. His psionic shield was able to deflect most of it, but some of them grazed him and his head swam. He brought up a knee and slew more zerglings that jumped at him, but two more spines hit his arm and leg, and the ground came up to greet him.

Kerrigan looked at the fallen warrior. It never ceased to surprise her his determination and courage. No one else could slay that many. She walked over to the prone figure and knelt beside him. He was suffering several wounds, and there was blood trickling out of them. She pulled them out deftly, and called for a Queen. It ejected a creep tumor on the ground, and lumbered over. When she told it to transfuse to Zeratul, it glanced doubtfully at Kerrigan, as if saying 'Are you sure about this?' then shrugged its massive claws and transfused and went away.

Kerrigan looked down at the unconscious figure. It would only be a matter of seconds before he woke up. She took out her sac and poured a generous amount of potion all over his body, then after a moment's consideration, on his loincloth. As the potion seeped into his skin, they started to have a dramatic effect. Zeratul's wounds were completely sealed and he was radiating body heat like the sun. And slowly but surely, she saw him getting erect through the soaked purple fabric. She leaned down, and started sucking on the cloth covered tip. She could feel the potion affecting her, too. She sighed and one of her hands slipped down to her breasts and gently squeezed it.

**Author's note**

**Long time, no read, people. It's been a tough semester and I didn't have time to post. Obviously, this chapter isn't much of a thriller or a long one. Consider it a buildup for what's about to happen next :P. The next one's coming up soon, I hope. I already wrote more than half of it. Oh yeah, and a lot of people want me to write about Nova and Matt and things like that. It's all good, but how are you gonna get Kerrigan involved in this? After all, it's her name that's on the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Zeratul slowly opened his eyes. He felt fuzzy and hot. He tried to move around, but to no avail. His arms and legs had sunk into the Creep binding with strong strands of the thing. Even his head was bound in Creep. That was when he sensed the heat emanating from him. He felt it before, but it was years ago, when Raszagal still lived. Then Kerrigan's face entered his vision. He was surprised. Her face was shining with a clear substance and she looked smug, almost happy.

"Kerrigan, what is the meaning of this?" he said.

"Oh, Zeratul, you've been so busy lately," she murmured. Her fingers slowly traced the length of his neck and chest. "You deserve a rest, so I thought I could help you get some." She licked some of the liquid off her face with her tongue. "I didn't know you tasted so good. No wonder Raszagal liked you so much." She purred. Zeratul's was so shocked that Kerrigan had to stifle a giggle after she saw his face. "Anyhow, you are awake so let's take this to the next level, shall we?" She lowered herself, away from his vision and with a casual flick of her wrist, sent the damp loincloth sailing overhead Zeratul. He saw it and then gasped audibly as Kerrigan flicked her tongue over him, catching the glistening liquid that was oozing out..

Zeratul was going through a tumult of emotions. First, surprise. Next, confusion. Now, it was shock. This couldn't be happening. The woman who terrorized countless planets, laid waste to Auir, and killed countless lives. The woman who had forced him to KILL his matriarch, the one whom he looked up to, and allowed HIM to live. That same woman was the one seducing him and making love to him with her mouth. His shock turned into anger and he struggled fiercer than ever. He strained at his bonds and some of them even came close to ripping open. But before he could do so, Kerrigan quickly caught both of his wrists and looked at his eyes with something akin to pity.

"Please, Zeratul, didn't I say we should leave our conflicts behind us?" He refused to meet her gaze.

"I can never forgive you for what you have done!" he cried. He tried to buck her off, but she didn't budge.

"I never said forgive, I don't expect you to." She said beseechingly. "I only want you to forget it. Just this moment. Be it may that you are the Protoss, so high and noble a race. Filled with pride and dignity and looking down at any other.

"But you forget that no matter what race you maybe, you are human."

He gave her a look. She huffed.

"You know what I mean. You have feelings, needs, things that make you what you are. Don't deny it." She paused and relinquished her grasp on his arms. She crossed hers and looked away. Zeratul's eyes narrowed. If he could put her in the void prison, just for a moment, and blink away. All this madness would be over and he would be on his way to the preservers of Zhakul in no time. What Kerrigan said next put his thoughts at hold.

"When I saw you that time you killed Raszagal," she said, "I didn't expect you to do it." The words came out haltingly, almost cautiously. "When you stood over her with your eyes glowing brighter, angrier than your blade and looked at me," she glanced at him. "I was afraid, and even slightly regretted my actions.

"It was a victory, and a triumphant one at that. You know? Me outsmarting all of you Protoss so mighty and wise and all. But in me, yes, in my sick infested body, and small part, a really small human part of me felt sad and lonely. For while you had someone to lose and someone to fight for even after they died, I had no such person." A single tear formed at the corner of her eye. Perhaps it was the potion she used that was responsible for her stories or just a quiet Zeratul who was soaked with it; she just didn't care. If she spilled the beans, she was determined to spill every last one of them.

"I… I… forgive me. I am so sorry." Then more tears started streaming from her eyes and dirpped onto Zeratul's chest. He gazed at her with a tumult of emotions. She looked back with just one: sorrow. He sensed the honesty from her. And he was speechless.

She continued, "I know this doesn't even make up half of what you've felt for Raszagal, but its all I can give." She lowered herself down again and this time put his manhood between her firm breasts and gently began to stimulate it. She slid up and down, making the big cock even bigger as it swelled under her ministrations. She glanced at Zeratul and found the poor Protoss barely trying to contain himself. Smiling, she slowed down. Zeratul couldn't help but feel disappointed, then Kerrigan lowered her mouth on his head and sucked on it like a lollipop. He bucked his hips, trying to force more into her mouth. She closed her mouth tighter, and worked him with her mouth and breasts, moving in a synchronized motion. Zeratul couldn't take it anymore. His hands gouged deeply into the creep. His back stiffened. Kerrigan noticed this and mashed his cock between her breasts while squeezing her hard nipples. She sucked on the head more fiercely than before. Zeratul grunted as he felt something deep within arise and hit him like a wave, a hot wave. Then he felt a mind numbing climax, the first he had in years, rip through him and out of his member. Spurts and spurts of cum came shooting out and Kerrigan tried to swallow all of it. But he came more than a marine who can't pick up a medic and some of the sticky white liquid oozed out and dribbled down the length of his pulsating staff. Undeterred, she swallowed and leisurely licked up all of the remnants, making him shiver.

"I- I-" he stuttered, but Kerrigan silenced him with a shush.

"If you thought that was all there is," she said, grinning, "we've only just started." She sat astride him again and smeared her firm breasts with more of his cum, making them shine even more sexier. She groaned and continued to knead them, then suddenly pinched her nipples hard and screamed with pleasure. Zeratul couldn't help but be aroused again by the sight in front of him. Noticing his attention, she ripped his hands off the creep. His eyes glinted dangerously then looked beside her, aware of his freedom. She simply waited, would he leave after all she had given her, or would he stay and return the favor? Finally, after a long period of silence, he looked back at Kerrigan, his lust evident. She smiled in return.

"Now you get to try it." She took his hands and placed them on her chest. At first, they were clumsy and slow, but under Kerrigan's patient guidance, they were soon deftly squeezing and pulling at them. Kerrigan moaned, and moved Zeratul's hands lower.

"Enough here," she murmured, "what about here?" She finally placed them on her inner thighs, where it was already moist from her wetness. Zeratul looked at her slightly helplessly. "What can I do?" he inquired. She giggled, "Figure it out."

He examined her for a while as if a scientist was examining a specimen. The he slowly started stroking her thighs in long sweeps. She inhaled, "That's a good start." Encouraged, he moved his hands in concentrated circles closer and closer until he was stroking her right besides the place where her legs met. He looked at her in askance. Squirming in pleasure, she gave a short nod. His hands spread her puffy wet lips apart them and started stroking her across her entry. He rubbed her folds until they were wet It oozed out more liquid and made his fingers slippery. He chanced upon a small bud of flesh above the orifice and out of curiousity flicked it with his finger. Kerrigan hissed and Zeratul snatched his hand back, fearful that he hurt her. Surprisingly, however, she slammed his fingers back on the nub. Then he realized that it was not because of pain, but because he found her sensitive spot. He continued to rub her across her clit, while she squirmed and gasped at his touch.

Suddenly, he took a risk and entered a finger into her slick folds. It eased in and was immediately buried in her hot sticky snatch. Her eyes widened, "My, my, fortune does favor the bold, does it not, Zeratul?" she said. He said nothing, but she could sense his satisfaction. Slowly, he started pumping his finger in and out of her pussy. She groaned, her hands supporting her from collapsing. "More…uh…more!" he complied, and added another digit. It was increasingly hard to fuck her with his fingers as her pink, slick lips clamped down more and more. Her moans groaned louder and louder. He added another digit, making an even tighter fit and tripling the pleasure for her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm-I'm going to-" Before she could finish, however, she convulsed and her lips clamped down like a vise. Her body crackled with psionic energy as all of her pleasure traveled through her and came out of a single entry. He continued to try and pump his fingers, and was rewarded when her whole body shook and out came several squirts of clear liquid. Falling down, she gasped for breath, but Zeratul eased her back up in his arms. She kissed him deeply in gratitude. When they broke apart, she looked down at her wet crotch.

"I-I'm ready for you know." She said, and lowered him down on the ground again, while his member stood up proudly. She stroked herself and positioned herself above him. A couple of drops of wetness dripped from her pussy to his awaiting dick. Grabbing the dick, she positioned it and slowly lowered herself until she was slightly touching him. She looked at him. He looked at her.

"Now, O Dark Templar, we shall truly become one." She said, and with it, she fit herself into him. Small psionic shocks traveled from her body to his, only adding to the initial pleasure. For a while, neither of them could speak, only enjoy the intense sensation they were feeling. Then, slowly, Kerrigan began rocking herself back and forth, riding him. Wet smacking sounds and moans echoed loudly every time she came down all the way. It was beyond pleasure, what they were experiencing. Their sweaty bodies were the only ones that could be seen for miles around in the cold, deserted planet yet they felt like they were bursting with life, rolling in hot mud.

She went faster and faster, and growled in appreciation when Zeratul start kneading her breasts and squeezing her nipples. They settled into a hard, pounding rhythm sharing their lust and love which had been pent up for years. Zeratul's eyes flashed, and he hoisted Kerrigan up in the air, their bodies still joined. He leaned her against a slab of rock, and she intertwined her sinewy legs and arms around his body and kissed him hard. This time, he started pumping his cock in and out of her juice-filled hole. Kerrigan shifted her hips and gasped for breath, her systems nearly beyond her control.

"That's right, Zeratul, right there! Yes, uh… uh… yes. Oh God! Yes, please…" her pleas did not go unanswered. Zeratul's pace steadily quickened as the world around him swirled and the only thing he could think of was the woman in front of him and the pleasure they were experiencing. He was fucking the Queen of Blades, the infamous villain known in every planet. And he was loving every second. Their moans quickly ascended into screams as Zeratul lowered Kerrigan down on a missionary position without breaking rhythm. As if on cue, Kerrigan's hazy eyes tried to focus on Zeratul as she said "Zeratul… uh… I'm gonna cum-" He could feel it, too. A deep rumble within his body to powerful to contain. He started to pull out of her, but she resisted and forced him back in again. "Come inside me, I want… to…feel everything. Let's…ooh…come together." She said between gasps.

Finally, her whole body became rigid and she arched her back, trembling violently. Her wings unfolded, and she grabbed onto Zeratul as wave after endless wave washed over her in a mind shattering climax. Zeratul was not far behind, as he felt her walls tighten on him, he could stop no longer. He reared up and pierced her deeply before spraying round after round of sticky white cream into her overflowing womb. Psionic blasts, out of control, exploded around them as they were going through their final orgasm.

After what seemed like an eternity, when he gave her everything he had to give, Zeratul collapsed on top of Kerrigan's sweaty figure. Her spent pussy was leaking their combined cum onto the ground. Kerrigan smiled tiredly at him as she wiped the sweat of his brow. "Not bad for an old timer." She whispered. Zeratul chuckled in return, "You weren't so bad yourself." She ran her fingers down his back and leaned in for a final, lasting kiss.

"So, what now?" Zeratul asked. He was sitting on a rock, and Kerrigan had settled on top of him, claiming that he was the best place she could sit around her. She stretched like a cat, and put her arms around him. "Know?" she said. "Know we forget everything and go back to where we were." She leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'll give you a five seconds head start." Then stood up. She surveyed the landscape for a while, and when she turned back to where he was sitting, he was gone without a trace. She grinned, and walked away into the darkness, followed a second later by her zerg minions. Zeratul, hiding behind a tall stalactite, smiled (if they can) and walked away in the other direction.


	7. Chapter 7

The Queen of Blades was angry. Very angry. The source of her anger was the recent infestations. One of them was standing in front of her right now. And it was very very humiliating. It lacked strength, speed, bulk… everything the infestation should have earned as a Zerg was significantly diminished. It wasn't… Zerg enough. She pushed the thing and it toppled over and struggled to stand up. She snorted and kicked it. It stayed still. She turned to the infestor who was standing nervously behind her, at a loss for words. She gestured at the dead thing angrily, "Well?" she snapped. "What do you have to say for yourself?" The infestor looked down at the ground very much like a child who got an F on his midterms. Now he was standing in front of his very angry, psychic, mother who could make him explode on a whim. He did everything he could. He emptied his sac full of Zerg virus and infecting agents and worked his magic on that single thing. . It helplessly shrugged his foreclaws and waited for the hammer to fall.

Kerrigan was actually going to make him explode. In fact, he felt something pushing him from behind his eyes. Kerrigan0 watched the infestor's eyes bulge like a cartoon character before deciding not to blow him up. Although it would be immensely satisfying and blowing things up generally fit the motto of the Zerg Swarm, it wouldn't help solve the infesting problem. Sighing, she went to a nearby mineral patch. At least the minerals were something she didn't mind destroying utterly.

She strolled along the patches, deep in thought. By no means, were human infestations the most important part of the Swarm. Size and strength did, and nowadays those factors were plenty taken care of. They had discovered new planets and species and integrated them within the swarm. Aburthur had also imporved on the original zerg strain. She remembered the surprised marines when the banelings theys killed split up into five more smaller ones.

However, recent developments concerning the infestations were not as encouraging. Although infestations were not the backbone of the Swarm, they were one of the biggest reasons why Terrans and Protoss feared the Zerg. Killing monstrous creatures is one thing. Seeing your loved ones change into a shambling zombie that wants to kill you and having to kill THAT is another thing. Infestations were the reason why some colonies evacuated rather than put up a fight if there was going to be a zerg assault. However, now it looked like a human could win a fist fight with this thing. Furiously, she lashed out at the closest patch with her mind; the patch exploded and minerals scattered about. The drones were going to have a field day. The worst part was, she fumed, she did not even know why the virus was weakening. It made her feel so _helpless._ She gritted her teeth and punched a hole through another big crystal and sliced another patch with her wings. Now small chunks of minerals were exploding around her affected by her psionic powers. An unfortunate drone even imploded as it was gathering the rocks.

:: Mistress, I have news :: Izsha's telephatic voice cut across Kerrigan's haze of fury.

She grunted, :: I'm kind of busy right now, Izsha :: She kicked at another patch and sent a shard flying.

:: I can tell, Mistress. The mineral income rate increased 10% during the past ten minutes::

:: Was that sarcasm? ::

:: No, Mistress. However, as you are the Queen of Blades, spending your time facilitating the mineral line does not seem to be appropriate to your stature::

:: Ok, THAT was sarcasm ::

:: I do not follow, Mistress ::

Exasperated, Kerrigan asked :: What is it, Izsha?::

:: Per your request, I have managed to hack into the media signal feed from a nearby colony using the equipment the Zerg have stolen from recent excursions. A recent broadcast from UNN has stated breakthrough development of an antidote against the Zerg virus, named AZV-085. ::

Kerrigan stopped blowing up minerals just to check if she heard right.

:: The _Zerg _virus, Izsha? ::

:: Yes, ma'am. ::

Kerrigan slowly turned around and started walking back to the Hive where Izsha was.

:: Impossible. You know as well as I do that Zerg virus is one of the most unpredictable virus in the universe. It mutates constantly and becomes more volatile the more it propagates through the body. Any antibodies introduced can only manage a fraction of the virus, and that for only a limited amount of time. Even you are the product of it. ::

Entering the hive, she found Izsha in a chamber surrounded with stolen terran technology and various screens. The creature turned to her and nodded respectfully.

"Yes, Mistress. However, what the Terrans have done is to change a certain part of the core genome within the virus and has managed to change it into an anti-virus. Although it hasn't succeeded in stopping the zerg virus altogether, it has managed to not only significantly impede the infestation progress but also weaken the overall result."

"Show me the news feed." Said Kerrigan.

Izsha gestured to one of the screens and it came into life, showing Kate Lockwell behind the UNN news network.

"Recent reports from the Moebius Foundation have shown significant progress towards stopping the much-feared infestation of the Zerg virus. Here with me today is the director and lead scientist in this endeavor, Ariel Hanson. Miss Hanson, thank you for joining us today."

The camera moved sideways and showed Kerrigan a woman that looked vaguely familiar.

"Izsha, what do you have on Ariel Hanson?"

Izsha went quiet for a moment and then spoke: "Ariel Hanson, scientist. Currently working in the Moebius Foundation, she is originally from Agria which was overrun by one of our planetary assaults. During the assault, she was able to contact Raynor's Raiders and evacuate the planet. After relocating to Haven, she made significant progress on the anti-virus mostly based on the zerg samples collected and examined by a Raider scientist Egon Stetman."

Kerrigan's eyes narrowed but she kept her temper in check and continued to listen to the rest of the feed

"Is the foundation already distributing the vaccine or are they waiting for a more perfected version, Dr. Hanson?"

"Well, there has been progress; but our team decided that it will take much more time to make a fully effective antidote within a short amount of time. Thus we have put more focus on manufacturing and distributing the initial version to at least the fringe colonies. My team and I will also be accompanying the transports to the fringe worlds to take further sample of the Zerg strain and forwarding our research progress."

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Hanson. I sincerely hope there will be more breakthroughs coming your way."

"Thank you as well, Ms. Lockwell."

The screen went black and Kerrigan also closed her eyes, deep in thought. After a while she opened them, and an enigmatic smile played on her lips.

"Izhsha?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Prepare the leviathan. We're going for a ride."


	8. Chapter 8

It was lunchtime when the science vessel started shaking.

Ariel Hanson, deep in discussion with the other scientists, looked up worriedly.

Another scientist, George Croswell, reassured Hanson.

"Don't worry, Ariel. We're probably encountering some meteoroids. Even if there is hostile Zerg, we do have forces to repel them."

Indeed, the science vessel was anything but alone. The Moebius Foundation, sponsored by Prince Valerian himself, had recognized the importance of this mission and assigned three battlecruisers as well as several squads of Vikings and a number of Ravens to ensure their safety.

Soon enough, the radio crackled to life with an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there have been several zerg hostiles but they have been dealt with. Rest assured there will be no-" Wwwrrraaaaahhhhhrrrrrrgggg ( I know there's no sound in space, just bear with me guys lol)

Everyone stood stock still, clearly panicked over the intrusion. Then the science vessel shook even harder than ever.

"Every passenger will immediately go to their assigned evacuation shuttles. I repeat, everyone must go to their assigned evacuation points. There has been a leviathan sighted. I repeat, there has been a leviathan sighted."

The cafeteria was silent for a moment. Then all hell broke loose. People stampeded to their rendezvous points. As the shuttle shook even more, some people lost their balance and fell. Scientists near Hanson also started for the exits. However, Hanson just stood still, chewing her lip.

"Ariel, what are you waiting for?" exclaimed George. "We need to leave now!"

Her eyes met his. "The research data." She whispered.

"Fuck the data, we need to get out NOW." He grabbed her arm and pulled but she resisted.

"No, if we lose the data, we lose everything."

"We have a backup version back at the Moebius headquarters, now let's go!"

"It'll only be a second. What if the Zerg get a hold of the data?"

"The Zerg aren't really known for their use of computers, Hanson!"

Now the vessel was swaying from side to side and some of the full shuttles were already beginning to depart.

"Think, George, how do you think they knew about the transport? How did they know we were developing the antidote?"

George pursed his lips. After a moment's pause, he growled and said "Fine, but I'm going with you. And just take the memory stick in the lab, everything else just abort."

Ariel smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, George."

Together they fought against the wave of people rushing to the exits to reach their lab. Once they left the primary hall, everything was eerily silent. They ran down the corridor to their lab. As they reached the lab door, the science vessel gave a shudder and suddenly went still. They lights went off and the hallway was cast in a dim red glow. George nudged Ariel. "Quick, Dr. Hanson. The door." Her hands shaking, Ariel quickly keyed in the password for the door. Although the lock opened, the door lacked the power to open automatically. They struggled against the heavy metal frame. They budged it open enough to slip in. In the semi-darkness, it took more time to find the memory stick among the scattered materials. Finally, Hanson found the stick among her textbooks piled on the floor. She smiled triumphantly and picked it up.

"George, I found-" A hand covered her mouth, cutting her off.

" Don't. Make. A. Sound" George whispered into her ear. "Zerg. Outside"

Hanson nodded frantically, and the two hid behind a storage closest, not even daring to breathe freely. For a moment, everything was silent. Then suddenly, from the corridor there was a low growl followed by the noise of something striking metal. Shrieking noises and the scampering could also be heard. Hanson's eyes widened and she bit back a scream when she saw the fat body of an infestor waddling past through the small opening.

Then, just when she thought the problem could not get worse, she heard the staccato clacking of heels. Her first thought was 'There is another survivor here?' and then realization hit her. Like an icicle through her heart. The clacking grew louder and louder. Hanson stayed deathly still and shook violently at the same time and squeezed George's hand. All she could think was 'Just go Just go Just go Just go Just go Just go…' Then she saw the slim, powerful figure through the door walking past. Just as she felt her strength leaving her body, the door suddenly burst open. And standing behind it was the most powerful woman in this universe, Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades.

* * *

Kerrigan looked at the two humans. There they were, the core of her problem. Now the only question was how to solve it. She felt a hydralisk slither up behind her and reached out to pet it. It growled menacingly and bristled its spines which made a tear leak out of the woman. Kerrigan swatted it. ::Showoff:: she admonished. The hydra looked abashed and slunk away. She turned her attention back to the scientists.

"You know why I'm here." She said. They didn't answer, couldn't would be more likely, in any case the Queen pressed on.

"Recently, I have felt that the infestations that the Zerg Swarm has created is growing weaker by the day. The reason? It turned out that Terran scientists were developing an anti-virus using the same strain of Zerg virus to infect humans. So, here I am. Looking for those who dare strike out against the Swarm." She walked over to the kneeling, shaking woman and lifted her chin with a finger.

"You wouldn't happen to be… the famous Ariel Hanson, would you?" she asked sweetly.

The woman only shook harder. Kerrigan smiled. "Ah, who else would risk their life to protect the research? You've got courage, Dr. Hanson. I'll give you that."

Her eyes traveled down to the memory stick Hanson was holding. "And I suppose this is what you risked your life to protect…Hmmm… I wonder what it is…"

She reached for it, but before she reach it, the scientist behind her quickly snatched it out of her grasp and attempted to stomp on it. Before he could, however, he was thrown off his feet and slammed against the wall. "George!" Hanson exclaimed. She reached for him before the Queen also pinned her down to the ground with her psionic pwoers The Queen lowered her arms and tsked. "You know you shouldn't have done that" she said as she picked up the memory stick. She admired it as if admiring a jewel and appeared satisfied.

"Killing us and taking the memory stick won't be the end of this, Kerrigan" Hanson managed to say.

Kerrigan raised an eyebrow. "Say that again?"

"There are backup files of all our research in the Moebius Headquarters. Our fellow colleagues can access them and continue where we left off." She seemed to grow bolder with each other.

Kerrigan crossed her arms and with appeared to look thoughtful. "By your colleagues, do you mean the ones floating in space with the debris of the shuttle they were on?"

Hanson gasped. Kerrigan smirked. "Well then, that leaves him and you, doesn't it?"

With a snap of her fingers, she sent George flying out into the corridor.

Hanson screamed as she saw an infestor spewing all sorts of chemicals and gunk over his unconscious form.

"What are you doing to him!" she exclaimed as she struggled to rise from the floor, to no avail.

Kerrigan shrugged "Simply showing you the true might and horror of the Swarm."

Kerrigan looked at her in an almost apologetic way.

"Normally I would have infested you; I do believe your intellect would be beneficial to the Swarm."

She started walking over to her while holding up a small syringe that glowed pinkish red.

Hanson looked at George, who was now encased in a greenish cocoon, then at Kerrigan, then finally at the syringe in her hand. Then, with a resigned yet determined look on her face, she said "Just kill me and get it over with, Kerrigan" and closed her eyes.

Kerrigan said nothing, but jabbed the syringe into Hanson's neck and injected her potion into Hanson's bloodstream. Hanson shook violently then went still. Kerrigan rose and walked away; she had to find a good seat when the show started.


End file.
